xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Memory Manipulation
The power to control memories. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Not to be confused with Past Manipulation. Also Called *Memory Control *Mnemokinesis Capabilities User can control memories of oneself and others, allowing them to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. They can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying their memory. Applications *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': Replicate any movement that you have memorized. *'Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia': Instantly memorize any information that you have learned. *'Genetic Memory': Access the memories of one's genetic relatives or hereditary predecessors. *'Knowledge Projection': Project your memories onto others to give them knowledge. *'Memory Absorption': Steal the memories of others. **'Memory Vampirism': Feed off of others' memories. *'Memory Destruction': Destroy memories from yourself or others. *'Memory Erasure': Erase memories from yourself or others. **'Amnesia': Selectively erase any of your unwanted memories. **'Manual Reset': Dump all previous memories so that one may start fresh. **'Psychic Disguise': Remove yourself from the memories of others. *'Memory Generation': Generate existing or memories from scratch. *'Memory Implantation': Implant memories into the minds of others, which could either be pre-existing memories from someone else, or false memories created by the user. **'Paramnesia': Distort or erase the memories of yourself or others, so that one can believe fantasies or lies without giving off cerebral implications of deception. **'Presence Insertion': Place oneself in memories of the target (and act as a loved one or old friend). **'Traumatize': Implant twisted memories within others to drive them into insanity. *'Memory Manifestation': Manifest memories of oneself or others into reality. *'Memory Overwrite': Overwrite the memories of others. *'Memory Projection': Create a holographic projection of someone's memories in order to be visually seen. **'Lingering Memory': Leave behind a memory of yourself to act as an afterimage. *'Memory Reading': Read the memories of others. *'Memory Replication': Copy the memories of others. **'Knowledge Replication': Copy the memories of others to acquire their knowledge. *'Memory Restoration': Recover damaged or old memories. **'Déjà-vu': Replay a specific memory. **'Refresh': Replay a subject’s recent optic sight. *'Memory Suppression': Lock unwanted memories in the mind until you wish to bring them back. *'Memory Vessel': Store memories in something. *'Memory World Creation': Have or create a world of memories. Techniques *Memory Attacks *Memory Combat *Memory Physiology *Memory Reliving Variations *Memory Condition *Memory Embodiment *Memory Magic *Meta Memory Manipulation Associations *History Embodiment *Mental Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Subconscious Manipulation Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Users of Retrocognition can perceive the difference between history and memory. *Ineffective against those who are all-knowing. *Panmnesia *May lose control in times of stress or if rushed. *May get overwhelmed with memories of others. **May confuse your memories with someone else's. *May be an accidental side effect of Life-Force Absorption. *May have limited range, including touch only. *May only be able to create/manipulate certain types of memories. *May be temporary. *Overuse and/or memories inconsistent with the environment, other memories, and/or other key elements may cause the target to suffer a nervous breakdown. *May be difficult in discerning manipulated memories with normal ones. *Memories must be well defined/convincing or the target may suspect that it's not their own. *May be ineffective/have a weakened effect on a target who has memory problems (e.g. short-term memory loss). Known Users Cartoons Live Television Known Objects *The Animus (Assassin's Creed series) *Fairy Godmother's Wand (Disney's Cinderella) *Doraemon's tools (Doraemon) *Neuralyzer (Men in Black) *The Amnesulet (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Cosmic Cube (Marvel Comics) Gallery First King Coordinate.png|Karl Fritz (Attack on Titan) using the power of the Founding Titan to change the memories of countless of his subjects. being-human-3mitchell.jpg|The seductive vampire Mitchell (Being Human) jackforce.png|Jack Force (Blue Bloods series) is one of the most powerful users of the Glom, a supernatural dimension that allows vampires to have full control over the thoughts, actions, and memories of others. Rohanoutfit.png|Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) can turn a person's memories into text on paper created from their skin, allowing him to take memories via ripping them out and literally write fabricated ones. Namine I D by TheKingdomHearts FC.jpg|Namine (Kingdom Hearts) has power over the memories of Sora and those connected to him. Gowther (The Seven Deadly Sins).png|Gowther (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his power Invasion to manipulate the memories of others. Charlotte Pudding Memo Fruit.gif|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) ate the Memo Memo no Mi giving her the power to manipulate memories. Nilin.jpg|Nilin (Remember Me) can steal and remix a person's memory. Mnemosyne H.png|Mnemosyne (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Laura Wilson/Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to show past events to others. Cosmic Cube.jpg|The Cosmic Cube (Marvel Comics) can not only manipulation space and time. Remember by Winter Soldier.jpg|...but also memory, like when Captain America used it to restore The Winter Soldier's memories. File:Doraemon-.jpg|Doraemon (Doraemon) has several tools capable of memory manipulation... File:Doraemon_extracting_Suneo's_memory.png|...such as the Memory Disk, using it to extract a memory of Suneo witnessing Nobita wetting his pants in public... File:Doraemon_erasing_a_portion_of_memory.png|...Doraemon can easily draw over that section to erase the memory... File:Doraemon_implanting_fake_memory_into_Suneo.png|...or he can create a false memory and implant that into Suneo... File:Suneo_retelling_a_false_memory.png|...making Suneo inadvertently telling Shizuka that he wet his own pants when he got too excited... File:Suneo_humiliated_himself.png|...and since that memory came in place of the original so suddenly, he could not stop himself from saying it until it he realized too late he humiliated himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Common Powers